moshfandomcom-20200216-history
Jasper Noble
Jasper Noble (born Month Day, Year) is a character created and roleplayed by Hezzie on the roleplaying forum, My Own Shadow. His celebrity representative is Gaspard Ulliel. Biography Family Life Jasper was born in the early 1930s and, being a War Dragon, killed nearly all of his siblings upon hatching. However, he spared one of them, the runt of the clutch. She became his ideal of protection, his reason to live. Her name was Jullian, though Jasper called her Jully. Jasper's parents were constantly plotting against the human world, saying it would suffer and they would tear it apart. They were not ideal parental figures, and one day either had enough of their children or someone had enough of them, because they simply vanished off the face of the Earth. He and his sister went from shelter to shelter, sometimes keeping themselves locked away from humanity for days at a time because of what they were, but Jasper always managed to keep her safe. Not wanting to use his draconic abilities and accidentally transform in front of the humans, Jasper learned how to fight like a they did. His superb strength and honed fighting skills led to him becoming a real trouble maker, though he never started a fight himself. The attention of humans always seemed to fall on his sister because of her ruby red hair, and with his hot temper, Jasper was quick to defend her — often breaking a few noses or fingers in the process. The Vampires It was likely that spectacles like that were what drew the attention of the vampires to him and his sister. They came to him one day, said they knew what he and Jully were and that they wanted to acquire his services. He refused to help them and slammed the door in their faces, but that move turned out to be a mistake. They returned with dragonsbane in their arsenal, using it just enough so that Jasper couldn't fight back, but even with dosage that small Jully was practically unconscious. The vampires held them feet apart, making them face one another. Jasper tried and failed to get away, and he could hear the jingle of Jully's charm bracelet as she struggled. And then they killed her, right in front of him, cutting her throat as he screamed, reaching for her. He was filled with rage, pain, and regret, and a burning sensation ran through him. When he awoke, he discovered to his horror that he had been turned into a vampire and killed the only thing he lived for. Post-Turning They forced him to join the Breseis Coven, and over time he became a shell. One of them on the outside, not caring what went on or what he caused. He simply didn't care any more and eventually their watchful eyes turned elsewhere, deeming him no longer a threat. Then, one day, he was reminded of all that he stood for; his anathema made its first appearance in decades. It made him recall his pain, suffering, loss, regret and rage. It transformed what little flame he had left in him into a roaring fire. He remembered his sister, his life's worth, and was filled with vindiction once more. So it is that he continues to do the work of the Breseis Coven, as their messenger. But when the time comes, he plans on destroying them from the inside. Appearance Give some details about what your character looks like, style of clothing, tattoos or birthmarks, etc. Personality Jasper acts like a 'traditionalist vampire' around any of the Breseis Coven, and hates every second of it. As a War Dragon he was a very proud individual, and though he still hangs on to some of that pride, it is on a much smaller scale. For the most part he is pretty quiet, and a mere yelling-at from his Sire unsettles him greatly, but he has a hot temper waiting to be unleashed. Some would call him a coward for obeying the orders of the Coven even though he despises them, but he maintains that he simply doesn't want to die, and the Breseis Coven is not known for being forgiving. He is utterly vindictive and doesn't care if revenge destroys him, as long as he succeeds at having it. In fact, revenge is his life goal. Trivia *Jasper's anathema is his sister's charm bracelet. Category:Player Characters Category:Vampires Category:War Dragons Category:Breseis Coven Category:Hezzie's Characters